


Futility of a jester

by depresane



Series: detached TiNTiGTiN scenes [4]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apathy, Denial, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fantastic Racism, Implied/Referenced Ableism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injustice, Irony, Jester - Freeform, Mentioned hanging, Narcissism, Powerlessness, authoritarian, authoritarianism, fanfic spoilers, implied/referenced arrest, mentioned beheading, mentioned execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: No knowledge on Neverwinter Nights required.How many characters who are described as Lawful Good are actually Lawful Neutral or Evil?
Series: detached TiNTiGTiN scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Futility of a jester

A stone table, freezing to touch, speeding up the cooldown of baked fish, separated a group of jesters from Lord Nasher. A moon elf sat on a wooden stool; a drow and an albino yuan-ti waited off-centre for they would enter the nonexistent scene later.  
The elf began, "Lo and behold, for my name is Khaoraer the Lawful and Benevolent. Gaze upon my deeds and immortalise them in paper."  
The yuan-ti slithered towards the elf and bowed. "Praise to Your Majesty Khaoraer. I graduated from the Academy of Khaoraer; alas, no library can accept me."  
"Citizen," chuckled the elf, "there are plenty of workplaces in my city. Browse and select like a free man."  
"Your Majesty, the workplaces You speak of hire labourers. 'Tis all physical work and I am not accustomed to it."  
"Nonsense. Everyman, no matter their strength and flexibility, is suited for labour. Now go, for I am preoccupied with law and benevolence."  
The yuan-ti moved back to their place, and the Ilythiiri with partially dyed hair staggered towards the elf. "Praise to Your Majesty Khaoraer. I fear my wife; she has changed after our wedding. She mocks every decision I make..."  
"Say no more, citizen. It is an issue for a family consultant to resolve."  
"Your Majesty, every time we meet the consultant my wife lies about her approach to me, then punishes me for speaking truth. And the consultant shan't believe me."  
"Ah, you do meet the consultant. And you remain together. All is good in my city."  
The dark elf yelled with a trembling voice, "But Your Majesty!"  
"Now go, I am busy." They inhaled in content as the drow left. "What a marvellous day."  
The yuan-ti returned, hiding their right hand inside their shirt, the sleeve hanging loose. "Praise to Your Majesty Khaoraer. I have lost my arm during labour."  
"May gods grant you swift recovery, citizen." They sounded very proud of their own sentence.  
"Uh, Your Majesty, 'tis irrecoverable."  
"Keep seeking and browsing. Several workplaces hire your kind in my city."  
"For labour."  
"Go, please. I have duties to fulfill."  
The yuan-ti hissed and left.  
Before the dark elf stepped onto the stage area, the moon elf spred their arms. "Gaze upon my deeds and immortalise them in stone, for I am Khaoraer the Lawful and Benevolent."  
The Ilythiiri stomped, crumpling a scroll in their hand. "Beware, o Khaoraer, I have written down your deeds! I have written my wife's deeds also! The city market will know the truth and come to my aid!"  
The elf was neither amused nor threatened. "Very well. You are a free man, after all. Now go."  
They shivered. "Really? Oh. Tymora shine upon you."  
After they stepped aside, the elf stood up and walked to one of Nasher's guards. Still in-character, they said, "Watch the announcement. Whoever is capable of reading it, follow them to their house."  
The guard nodded, stiff and shy.  
As the elf retreated to their stool, the yuan-ti showed themselves one last time. "King!"  
They glared. "Have you no respect for Khaoraer the Lawful and Benevolent?"  
"Indeed, I do not. With no one to aid me, hire me or sponsor me, I have stolen an owl for consumption. Now the owner demands my head. Is this your benevolence, king?!"  
"My benevolence ended the very moment you killed the owl. Now I shall speak through my lawfulness. I hereby pronounce you guilty."  
"What! Will you have me beheaded?!"  
"Nay. The law assigns your kind to be hanged. That shall be done upon you."  
"I refuse! I have been stricken by injustice!"  
"Not in my chronicles, amphibian." They huffed the word like a slur.  
"Gods help me! He cannot even get my race right!" They whined before falling to the floor.  
The play concluded in silence. Nasher, his guards and servants stared at the trio. No laughter. No applause. But worst of all, no offense.  
The dark elf turned their head away from the ruler. Lack of offense infuriated them the most.

That was Haunu's last performance in front of Lord Nasher. She abandoned the Castle Never for inns and taverns.


End file.
